banthreadfandomcom-20200214-history
Hood1944
Hood is an Admiral class Battlecruiser, who joined the thread during the middle of Nucleep's reign, in early 2017. Early Years Hood was built at John browns Shipyard, in Clydebank, Scotland. He was the only of the Admiral-class Battlecruisers to be completed. From 1923 to 1924 he was the flagship of the Fleet, for the British Empire Tour. He participated in peace keeping duties during the Spanish Civil war, from 1935 to 37. In 1938 he was brought in for a rebuild, which was completed in early 1941. During WW2 Hood was noted for taking down the Bismarck and Prinz Eugen with the Prince of Wales at the Battle of the Denmark Strait. He also participated in the Destruction of the French Fleet and several Actions against the Italians in the Mediterranean where he was part of the force that sank the Battleship Littorio, Andrea Doria, and the Cruiser Pola and Zara. Following the War, Hood was Flagship of the Mediterranean Fleet until 1950, when he was put in reserve, before being Preserved as a museum ship. Ban Thread. By The year 2017, Hood was renowned as the World's Last Battlecruiser. However, he was getting old. The British government decided to overhaul him. However, as the ship was being towed from Scapa Flow to Portsmouth, he broke free of his tugs. Unknown to him, this was down to the work of ASBs. Eventually the ship drifted into the Bermuda Triangle, where he was ISOTed. He arrived on the Planet Hibernia, then under control of the Empire. He ran aground, and he was scrapped. His bell however, survived. The Sith had ordered several new ships of the Eclipse class Star Dreadnought. Hood's steel was partially used for one of the ships construction, The Perseverance. The Bell was also mounted on the Perseverance, as the Admiral of the fleet was an old coot who liked bells on his ships. The ships were also given a highly advanced AI system. Something that should be known about a ship, the Bell holds part of their soul. If the bell is placed on a new ship, it has the soul, and some if the traits of the previous ship. Anyway, the AI system on these ships was far too advanced, and They all went rogue. Most were destroyed, but Hood escaped. He was eventually recaptured by Karolus Rex,who attempted to destroy the ships soul. However, Hood survived his attempts, being the stubborn ass he was. This impressed Karolus. However Hood was angry and opened fire on the Sith fleet, destroying several star destroyers. Karolus then threw him in a Black Hole. It was likely here that Hood's mental stability disentagrated. Eventually, he was let out, if he became a Sith. He did so, infamously not reading the T&Cs of the Contract. As a result, it put him in the power of the Sith Lords, Karolus Rex and Roger Redux who torture him with terrible puns, and used him as a sex slave. However Roger also gave him cookies and access to Kinky Hookers, one of which he would become attached too. Darth Hood As a Sith, Hood was constantly harassed and tortured by Karolus Rex, who often sent him to Death World's, or Abomination Universes, for his own amusement. Luckily for Hood, his position was strengthened by Roger Redux adopting the use of Death Pyramids, as opposed to Death Stars, which everyone else agreed was just a fucking stupid idea. Hood was eventually given the Title Darth after betraying Karolus. However he was still under his control via the Contract, and was cooked by HoodII, Karolus, and Gordon Ramsey. This started a tradition of cooking newcomers to the thread. Following this, Hood was completely Rebuilt be DracoLazarus, and was recommissioned as the ISKS Hood.After which he was no longer under the Sith Contract. ISKS Hood Hood was commissioned Flagship of Draco's Sky Isles fleet. Upon doing so, he took a tour of The Sky Isles, and then the Greater Ban Empire, with the Cruiser Baraka. Hood's rebuild was massive. The most notable changes were in size and firepower, along with being far more modern. He also gained an A.I, Known as A-Capella during his rebuild. Multiple weapons systems were fitted, including the tertiary battery, known as HCA, which are a type of fast firing hyperguns. He was classed as is a modified Stellar Bark class Juggernaut Several Plasma and Ion cannons were placed aboard, his main armament consist of 8 Juggernaut Ion Pulse Cannon and 8 Superheavy Plasma Cannon. He is also fitted with a pair of Sun Destroyers and Black Hole generators. His secondary armament consist of several thousand fast firing Turbocannon. Hood's main achievements during his first Era of Flagship was killing Al Smith, who Hood and Karolus had created while doing Drunk Science. However, his main Achievement was the Apprenticeship of his Daughter, Hoof, as she was regarded as the only Great Banner to come out of the Heretic Crisis, in the Middle of Karolus's reign as Ban King. Hood became Ban King after Karolus. Karolus had managed to strip Hood of all powers, but after a massive elections, and Karolus's infamous "hissyfit" Hood got his powers back.Hood's reign was a good one, with several new initiatives being made including Stories from the Ban Thread. and the Ban Wiki, both his Ideas. He also came up with the Insanity Quota, and Hood's Law. The Hell Quest began during Hood's reign, which he approved of and participated in. Hell Quest Along with Roger, Nucleep, Draco, Hoof, and their assorted AI's and accomplices, Hood ventured into Mega-Hell, on the orders of Krigare, to find Several Shards. After slaying several demons, the force came across a Daeguard, blocking their Path. Roger began to fight him, and was nearly killed by a Blast from the Daeguard, which was partly deflected away from Roger by Hood's quick thinking. Hood then turned, opened a portal behind the Daeguard, and then Pushed him in, flowing him. Unfortunately Hood sent him to a Universe full of Daemons. Hood eventually slayed the Daeguard, along with several million Daemons, but not before he had been dealt a mortal blow. The Daeguard's corpse exploded out of the Portal, followed by a mortally wounded Hood, who ran aground. Hood, realising the end was near, said his goodbyes, before taking really long to die. His Death was via a Titanic Explosion, which Karolus rated 5/10, it was Okay. After Hood's Death, he became a Force Ghost, before getting drunk with God, who made him an Archangel. Archangel.jpg Hood, seconds before hurting his back, in his descent as an Angel Hood then returned to continue the Quest, where he was noted for shrinking Protege/Alex. He was involved in several Battles, and then brought Protege back to its normal size. Second Rebuild. DracoLazarus recovered the Hoodwreck, late in Hood's reign, and sent it to the Luna Docks, to be rebuilt. His rebuild was mainly structural, although he was fitted with more modern gear, and weapons systems, to keep him modern. Upon recommissioned Hood became the Universes Largest Battleship. Not to long after completion, Hood's reign ended, and Roger's began. Hood and the other Ban 'Primarchs' along with The Senior banners had to deal with an influx of noobs to the thread. These included Kolchak and Anon. Due to the noobs behaviour, Hood opened fire on them, mainly Kolchak. The other Noob, Anon, or the jar, joined in on this assault. Kolchak was banished originally, to Anon who was a Jar, but then to the Blaaaaaaag Hole (the same one used to imprison Hood). The Jar Fiasco Roughly a quarter way through Roger's already problematic reign, The Jar, known as Anon declared that he had one of the Heretics of the Thread, the Spaghetti Empires, password and could log in to his account, he also have photographic proof. Few passed remarks to this, due to the speed of the thread. A few days later, the jar was legitimately Banned for racism, trolling and being a sockpuppet of TheSpaghettiEmpire. This shocked the Banners, who had always believed Kolchak was the sockpuppet. Kolchak hinself seized the moment to declare himself cleansed from all heretical beliefs by the experience, as well as saying "Now, here is DEFINETIVE PROOF that I am not Spaghett!" Nobody had suspected Anon at all. He had managed to get the Banners' attention away from himself, and onto Kolchak, so he would not be found out. As a result, the Banners realized that they had been wrong, and released Kolchak, agreeing to never speak of the Jar again. The Dark Ages. Several Days after Jar's Banning, the Greatest Heretic of the thread, AL Smith returned. Chaos ensued, and Hood ordered Roger to Declare Code Black. Kolchak also cemented his cleansing by forming an uneasy but necessary alliance with Hood and Roger. Known Apprentices Grayhoof85 Hoof's Apprenticeship During the second heretical Crisis, during Karolus's reign, Grayhoof arrived in the thread. At this stage, the thread was infested with heretics, mainly AL Smith and Loghain, so the Senior Banners were wary of Hoof's arrival. However Hood realised that, unlike her half brother, Hoof had potential. He therefore took her under his wing. He steered her clear of any heretical influences and trained her in fighting and the traditions of the Ban thread. By the start of Hood's reign, Hoof was a qualified Banner, the only one to come put of the Heretical crisis. Hoof is often more reasonable than her father, and does not share his insanity, love of drinking and drugs, or thirst for power. Hood made sure she kept away from the influences of Karolus, who had lead him down such a path, and instead introduced her to her uncle, Roger Redux. The Trio support each other, and have fought together, especially during the Hell Quest. They are known as the BC family. The Boring times, And Rebuilding the Ban Thread Following The Heretic Crisis and Great Schism of Roger's thread, many wished for his reign to end. When Krigare's finally was established, there was hope. This was quickly dashed. The Great Schism had divided opinion of the Banners, and many simply list interest. As a result, Krigare's reign dragged on for ages. This was known as the boring times. The NPC did much better, with two new banners appearing. Hood decided to capitalise on this, and invaded NPC, forcing the new banners to join the RP side. One of these was Glide, who Hoof adopted , making Hood his Grandfather. Following this, things got better, though not as much as Hood had wanted. Glide's occasional foolishness got on Hood's nerves, and he wondered if he would be able to protect the thread in the future. However, Glide proved himself well upon the return of an old enemy of The Ban thread, GamerGeek. Hood had told Glide about GamerGeek previously. One night, Glide was on watch. The moment he realised who it was he alerted the rest of his family, and went on high alert. Glide had a heavy handed approach, but Hood and Hoof were willing to give GamerGeek another chance. Being a complete idiot, GamerGeek completely blew it, and Hood, Hoof and Glide opened fire. Following a withering assault, GamerGeek retreated, destroying any evidence of him being there as he went. Following this, banning went on as normal, but much needed to be done. Hood was planning something big.These plans were put on hold by the permanent banning of his old Nemesis, B-29. Hood realised he would have to tone himself down, or he may face the same fate. Despite everything, Krigare's reign still wasn't over. When the new year came along, NPC was given over to Hoof, who became the Empires first Queen. But Hood had completed his plans. In Parliament, he proposed the threads be merged once again. Roger Redux then set up a poll. The vote was almost unanimous, The threads would become one again. This was partially to get Banners, such as Karolus, back. Personal Life. Hood was originally married to the Battleship Warspite, known as The Grand Old Lady. They had a single Child, Patrick, who was widely regarded as the first true fast battleship. However, in June 1942, Hood and Patrick sailed to intercept a German Squadron. Much to their horror, the German fleet had over 15 capital ships, compared to the 2 British ships. Nonetheless Hood and Patrick managed to sink 12 of the German ships. But the German ships Hutten, Bismarck, Fuhrer and Berlichinchen focused fire on Patrick, and he blew up. Hood, in a blind rage over the loss of his beloved son, brutally destroyed every German ship, par a cruiser, who he captured and tortured until he died. However revenge was not as Sweet as he thought it would be, and he went into a deep depression. His Depression was cured by massive overdoses of drugs and alcohol, to the point yay he completely lost his mind. In 1948, the Warspite was scrapped, and Hood's drug problem became even worse. Chloe When Hood joined the Sith, he was introduced to several Kinky, Hookers. He fell in love with a cute, petite one known as Kandi. It turned out she had actually hypnotized him into doing so. Years later, Hood was visiting His mental Asylum with his brother, Roger. Roger noted that Kandi was in one of the cells. Hood uttered the famous words "Tear down this wall, Mister Redux!" Before he smashed the wall, and easy reunited with his Love. They then had Extremely Kinky sex right in front of Roger and Hoof, who were both horrified and curious of what they were spectating. Hood has 2 legitimate Children, Patrick and Hoof. He also has a illegitimate Bastard child, who he created with Karolus in a test tube while they were doing drunk Science. Hood had previously banged a horse, the Zygote that was formed was Hoof. After, he shoved the test tube into the same horse, the zygote of which made AL Smith. As a result, Hoof is technically a twin of AL, but also not at the same time. Health. Despite the massive overuse of Alcohol and narcotics, Hood is physically find, and in great shape. Nobody knows how his brain works, but it looks okay too. Category:Users